J.A.K.Q.(Characters)
J.A.K.Q. (pronounced "Jacker") is the codename for ISSIS’s secret "Blitzkrieg Squad" which was set up to combat the cyborg assassins of Crime. The J.A.K.Q. project was the brainchild of Kujirai Daisuke, a brilliant engineer and bionics specialist who was the Tokyo ISSIS branch commander. When called upon to enter battle, each member would enter an Enhancing Capsule, an external chamber which sprayed each member with particles that would transform into their respective costumes. * Goro Sakurai (桜井 五郎 Sakurai Gorō?)/Spade Ace (スペードエース Supēdo Ēsu?): A Japanese pentathlon athlete and Olympic Gold Medalist. In addition to being a champion in Karate, Archery and Judo, he was also a skilled equestrian and an all-around top athlete. He originally turned down Joker’s offer to join J.A.K.Q., but later had a change of heart when he was saved by Karen Mizuki. He had a romantic involvement with her towards the end of the series. His bionic enhancements allowed him to manipulate Atomic Energy in a wide variety of ways. Using these energies, Sakurai was able to see through walls and other barriers using his X-ray vision (Chu Seishi Neutron Scope) and to move at super speed by activating his "Kosouku Acceleration Switch". Sakurai was also able to hear sounds at a distance at superhuman levels using his "Enkaku Shuon Souchi Sound Device". As Spade Ace, he wielded a number of specially designed weapons, chief among which was his "Spade Arts" power bow. With the Spade Arts, Sakurai is able to shoot "atomic charged" arrows which can puncture and bore through most substances. The Spade Arts bow can also be converted into a whip which can bind an opponent. Sakurai is a born leader and uses his abilities to seek out the weak points of his enemies. His atomic based powers also give him incredible power when kicking and striking his opponents. He appeared in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai along with the 24 Red Rangers, introduced to help inspire the Gaoranger team. Spade Ace is so far the only Red Ranger of the Super Sentai series who stepped aside as field leader of his team. * Ryu Higashi (東 竜 Higashi Ryū?)/Dia Jack (ダイヤジャック Daiya Jakku?): A former Welterweight Boxing Champion of Japan. He was falsely accused of murder by greedy boxing promoters in Las Vegas when he refused to rig a Championship fight. He was intercepted by Joker when he was being extradited to Japan for prosecution. Joker offered him the choice of working for ISSIS as part of J.A.K.Q. or serving his prison sentence. Higashi reluctantly accepted Joker’s offer albeit with reservations. His bionic enhancements allowed him to manipulate electric currents. From his right second finger he was able to pull out his "Eleki Cutter" (Electric Cutter) which he can use to cut through dense objects. From his left ring finger he is able to pull out his "Dia Laser" which can fire a laser beam that can shear through most materials. As Dia Jack, Higashi wields the powerful "Dia Sword" which he can imbue his electrical powers to strike the enemy with deadly effect. The sword can slash and cut through solid steel and other dense metals. It can also be used to focus and fire electrical bolts of energy. Higashi is a rough and gruff individual who is at times very head-strong. A bit of a loner, he does tend to prefer working alone. He continues to keep in touch with his former boxing partners. Higashi loves jazz music and fast cars. * Karen Mizuki (カレン水木?)/Heart Queen (ハートクイン Hāto Kuin?): A half Japanese-Caucasian Japanese Police detective. She was assigned to investigating illegal narcotics trafficking routes into Japan. During one of her investigations, she uncovered that Crime controlled a majority of these routes and decided to assist ISSIS in destroying these routes. Crime attempted to kill Karen by arranging a fatal car accident. Miraculously, Karen survived the accident but lost her right arm. Her father, a fellow police officer, was also killed in the crash. Enraged and seeking revenge, Karen willingly accepted Joker’s offer to undergo his bionic process and join J.A.K.Q. Fell in love with Gorou towards the end of the series. Her bionic enhancements allowed her to control magnetism. Her magnetic based powers, which she dubbed her "Heart Cute Jiki Power" (Heart Cute Magnet Power) allowed her to attract and repel metallic objects at will. She often used her powers to literally stop bullets in mid-air. Her powers can be further augmented by using her Q-shaped "Heart Cute" weapon. Using the Heart Cute, Karen is able to send out waves of magnetic energy that can bowl over opponents or force them into erratic behaviors (which she gleefully enjoys and asks afterwards "Do you want another?" (もう一つ、いかがですか "Mō hitotsu, ikaga desu ka?"?)). The Heart Cute can also be used as a blunt impact weapon which she uses to strike opponents. From her right index finger she is able to pull out her "Magnetic Counter" which can send out a magnetic detection pulse which she can then use to pinpoint and identify objects (both metal and organic) in a way similar to radar. Karen is a skilled martial artist and is proficient in a number of fighting methods. For a time she was part of the Kono Karate School where she befriended Kono Natsuko (Shihomi Etsuko) who was also a skilled martial artist. Karen had a flair for fashion and often sported tight red leather ‘hot pants’ and red long boots. * Bunta Daichi (大地 文太 Daichi Bunta?)/Clover King (クローバーキング Kurōbā Kingu?): An oceanographer who died of oxygen deprivation in a freaky submarine accident. Years earlier his beloved younger sister Nami died in an airplane crash. Daichi’s body was cryogenically sustained in a medical facility for research until Joker found him. Using bionic technology, Joker was able to revive Daichi as a cyborg. His bionic enhancements allowed him to manipulate gravitational forces. By increasing his body weight and density, Daichi is able gain superhuman strength. With his power cycling in the range of 700 horsepower, he is able to use his "Juroku Energy" (Superpower Energy) to punch and kick opponents with devastating effect. Daichi can throw opponents across great distances with his "Juroku Nage" (Power Throw) and can take down dozens of opponents with his King Power Press (キングパワープレス Kingu Pawā Puresu?) flying jump attack. His left hand can be converted into his "Club Megaton" weapon. His Club Megaton can become a ball and chain which can be used to strike and hit enemies as well as bind them. * Sokichi Banba (番場 壮吉 Banba Sōkichi?)/Big One (ビッグワン Biggu Wan?): A flamboyant playboy and master of disguise. He is the ISSIS officer who was called in to take over operations in Tokyo for Joker. Helped Joker implement the J.A.K.Q. project. He himself is a cyborg and is considered the ultimate "super cyborg" for his bionic implants allowed him to harness and manipulate all four cosmic powers (atomic, magnetic, electric and gravity). His nickname was the "Shiroi Chojin" (The White Flying Ace). He can direct his powers to perform a variety of incredible feats including flying, superhuman strength and super speed. Banba wields a fighting baton called the "Big Baton" which he can use to strike and hit opponents with great force and impact. He is a cool-headed leader and masterful tactician who can come up with the most brilliant of battle plans to defeat Crime’s cyborgs. Sokichi can transform at will without the use of the Kyouka Capsules, instead taking a sniff out of a magic red rose, then leaping and transforming in mid-air. 24 years after the fall of Crime, Banban returned in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai as the leader of the "Dream Sentai" team. He usually does not shout a 'henshin' phrase, but did shout "Big One!" in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. He also used "Big One Finish" which is a spectrum slash with the Big Baton. Category:Characters Category:Super Sentai characters Category:Hero